Eyes of Desire
by Megabyterox349
Summary: Jack Corwish. A soldier in the frontlines has suddenly attacked his captain. But Jack will get something more than punishment.


Disclaimer: I do not own any character you may recognize from the MTG lore and I am writing this for entertainment purposes (and because there aren't enough MTG fanfics) and also I'm not planning to make money from this WOTC please don't sue me.

We start our story of with our main character: Jack Corwish suddenly attacking his captain while he was circling the soldier's quarters and as a result he was to be punished.

And this is where our story starts.

"Well I guess this is it my friend, this is where we part ways and also brace yourself It's gonna be extremely painful" Jack's friend had said.

"Come on don't put it at that way you are making it look like I'm gonna be executed" Jack said with a hint of annoyance at his friend.

They had turned right at a hallway, went down the stairs to the dungeon and walked until they reached a reinforced oak door with a large knocker

on it.

"Well, knock on it" Jack said being impatient

"Just wait a second" his friend said as he proceeded to knock.

A few minutes later the multiple locks on the door began to click as someone unlocked the door and after the clicking stopped, the door swung inwards to reveal the room a shadowy figure coming towards the two soldiers. As it approached towards the torchlight that it wasn't anyone but the guardian of Thraben herself, Thalia.

"M-miss Thalia w-what brin-".

"The punisher was attacked and he is resting at his quarters" Thalia had said cutting Jack's friend's stammering.

"I'm going to go now" Jack's friend said in a hurry after patting Jack on the back.

"I presume you are the one I was waiting for" Thalia had asked Jack with a soothing but firm tone.

"Why yes I am" Jack said with a mischevious tone whilst entering the room. As he went closer he saw that Thalia has polished her armor, her white hair flowing as she walked towards the whipping

post, along with Jack seeing an assortment of instruments of torture.

Once they had reached it Thalia spoke "Alright now take of your clothes" with this Jack replied "I don't think you need your clothes of for this one".

"Look I'm a bit rusty with the whip so you won't get it properly" Thalia had said sounding very much annoyed.

"Fine, fine sure why not" Jack mumbled whilst taking of his shirt and pants. Leaving him in his underwear with well-toned muscles and went to the whipping post.

Well? Thalia asked pointing to what was left of Jack's clothing. "Really" Jack said in a sarcastic tone, "well yes" Thalia said.

Jack reluctantly obeyed and took off his undergarments, showing off his limp 8-inch penis, seeing that Thalia walked closer with the metal-tip whip and looked Jack in the eye with him looking back with hypnotic blood red eyes staring into Thalia's own eyes.

She immediately became flustered and looked away from him, seeing this Jack stood up and walked towards her, as he he went close he tapped Thalia on her armor, she looked behind her and immediately arm thrusted Jack, making him fly backwards making him land flat on his back and his head close to the pole.

As he rose checking if any of his body was broken and luckily nothing was, he immediately looked at Thalia and saw that she was looking at him with her hand to her mouth and blushing profusely, he quickly realized what she was looking at and it was his painfully hard 9-inch cock standing and needed attention.

"That is very unexpected" Jack said as an excuse to make Thalia look away but it just made her walk forward swaying her hips in a seductive manner making Jack's cock twitch paifully, Thalia taking this as a sign to strike, she took off her armor briskly

leaving her naked except for the wraps around her chest

and panties.

She went over to Jack and went to lie down on him her still wrapped breasts coming into contact with Jack's chest, Thalia went to kiss Jack onto the lips, their tongues wrestling for dominance with Thalia winning, Jack let her unto his mouth her tongue going in all the places it could find accessible. After a couple more seconds of passionate kissing, Thalia broke the kiss with a trail of saliva stringing up from their session, after a few minutes of catching their breath Thalia went down to see Jack's twitching member and grabbed hold of it with her warm hand, Jack gasped at this feeling as it replaced the painful twitching with the pleasure from Thalia's passionate strokes, Thalia noticed this and sped up a notch before letting go.

Jack's member was left cooling in the air for a while before Thalia started to tease Jack with her licking the tip

along with the pre, after a few licks Jack wanted to grab her head and plunge into her mouth but she took the cock and took Jack by surprise by immediately swallowing the whole length inside her warm mouth causing Jack to moan loudly and put his hands behind him for support as he bucked his hips to go balls-deep in Thalia's mouth, After a few seconds Jack went out and Thalia started bobbing "Apparently she can control her gag-reflex" Jack thought to himself,

a few minutes Thalia began moaning which made Jack's dick vibrate causing him to draw a sharp breath due to him trying to stifle a moan. As she realized Jack and herself are very close to orgasm Thalia sped up her bobbing and began to lick circles around Jack's head while she was constantly moaning, with Thalia doing all this Jack was quickly going to orgasm at lightspeed he put one hand behind him for support and another to grab Thalia's head pushing it down, after a few more seconds of constant pleasuring, Jack went and came in Thalia's mouth, and after a few spurts Thalia took it out and let Jack cum all over her face, to her chest wraps, and to her already white hair.

After a few seconds of catching her breath, Thalia stood up, her shadow looming over to Jack. "Well that was interesting" Jack said breathing heavily after each word, Jack stood up to get his clothes "Who is says we're done" Thalia said suddenly in a seductive

manner, Jack whirled around to talk back but stopped in awe, Thalia has removed her wraps and panties and beholded a heavenly sight, her bountiful breasts showing in the air and her shaven cunt ripe for the taking.

As Jack saw the sight his penis twitched even harder than before "Ready for another round" Thalia said sexily as she wagged her finger clearly begging for Jack to come, as Jack had no other choice he began to move towards her

with his length in standing position that clearly needed attention, once Jack was close enough Thalia sat down and spread her legs which allowed Jack to see her pussy clearly and as expected it was a sight to behold. Jack smiled mischeviously as he finally reached her, Jack layed down on his stomach his face staring into her vagina, Thalia quickly became confused but this was quickly altered to pleasured moans as Jack stuck his tongue into Thalia's hole and began licking up and down, constantly stopping at Thalia's clit for his tongue to run circles around it making Thalia moan louder and faster passively urging Jack to go faster and faster until afterimages of his tongue started to flash, Thalia moaned loudly and grabbed Jack's head and pushed it down onto her vagina making his tongue reach deeper causing Thalia to moan louder. A few minutes of licking, Jack saw the signs Thalia was close to orgasm, she was moaning louder than before and clenching her thighs squeezing Jack's head. A few more moments and Thalia let it all out, drenching Jack's face and hair as he tried to put it all into his mouth, it tasted a little bit sweeter than normal water around Thraben, after riding out the tsunami Jack rose up with his face shining in the torchlight.

"I presume you love the experience Thalia" Jack said "But I've gotta get going" Jack stood up before he heard Thalia speak "Where are you going, we aren't done yet" Jack looked back to see Thalia tackle him down with his penis pointing to the dungeon room "Well at least little Jack is eager" Thalia said her voice sounding lustful, Thalia aligned her entrance to Jack's length, she started to rise up to slam down. Until Jack interrupted "Wait do you seriously want me to be your first"

Jack said with concern "Well I thought you'd have enjoyed my company" Thalia said with annoyance "Buuut you're gonna be deflowered by me, and your association with th- Jack's sentence was cut short as Thalia slammed herself down on Jack, slightly wincing in pain with a tear sliding accross her face. " Tight, tight oh that's tight! Oh god that is incredibly tight!" Jack screamed in pain as his member was fully hilted inside Thalia. Panting Jack looked down to see a small trail of blood flowing down on his balls, after a few seconds Thalia started to slowly move up and down going faster bit by bit as her entrance started to accomodate Jack's massive size until she went to medium speed. Thalia was taking sharp breaths while trying to stifle her moans, Jack wanted to see if he could trigger her, he did this by meeting her thrust with his own causing Thalia to moan loudly.

Jack went faster than Thalia's thrusts earning him louder moans, a few minutes later Jack noticed Thalia's unnoticed breasts bouncing around, with a smirk Jack proceeded to massage them, Thalia gasped and looked down at Jack, there was a huge smile on his face as if he was a kid playing a ball, well two balls in fact. Jack was having a good time up until he noticed Thalia's nipples were going up and down in a hypnotic fashion, so Jack decided to try grabbing but instead he accidently pinched them earning the loudest moan he heard from Thalia from the whole session. "N-naughty Jack, w-will you p-please not t-touch me suprisingly" Thalia said with stammering from all the pleasure she was receiving whilst continuing to moan, Jack's smirk quickly grew into a mischievious smile as he heard Thalia say this, he carefully removed one hand from Thalia's breast and he moved it slowly towards her flower, once he reached it he pinched the extra-sensitive clit, Thalia stopped thrusting and moaned as loud as she can, Jack was enlightened by her moaning and soon found himself going at an unnatural speed. Jack could feel that Thalia was close and him too so he sped up much faster than before, Thalia moaned to this feeling of powerlessness as Jacked continued to pound her into oblivion, with her head swimming in ecstasy she kissed Jack flat on the lips, Jack tasted himself "Sweet and salty" Jack thought to himself whilst pounding Thalia. "Jack! I'm cumming!" Thalia screamed as she released wave after wave of fluids onto the still wet dungeon floors. A few seconds after Jack took it out came all over Thalia. Splattering her abdomen, her breasts, her face and her hair.

"A little warning first, come on I did it" Thalia scolded Jack while scooping off the leftover cum from her body and proceeding to put it onto her mouth, "I'm sorry" Jack said while kneeling with his head bowed down.

After putting both of their clothes on Jack asked Thalia "So what are we gonna do know"

"Let's not talk about this again and if I need you I know where to find you" Thalia replied walking past Jack and gave one of those cliché "I'm gonna see you again" look back winks.

"Well I think my life is gonna go down" Jack thought to himself before proceeding to exit the dungeon. Totally impervious to the shadowy figure who had watched him do the deed with Thalia "Someday, I will have you inside me" the tentacled figure said before it slipped past away before Jack left the punishment room.

A/N:

I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did writing it. BTW I don't know when the next chapter comes along so MTG fanatics hold your cards.

Also if you can maybe share this book to your friends or maybe do a review, then I might speed up the process.

But till then this is Megabyterox signing out.

Goodbye and till then.

P.S

This is just a short story but I should make a sequel. Sorry that it's short, I'm new to writing so maybe the next will be a whole lot longer. Or it's just the same. I'm just trying out this whole writing thing so I'm probably gonna get procedually better


End file.
